You Can't Trust Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch accidentally causes trouble while C. C. goes grocery shopping.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was watching a reality show about soap when C. C. walked into the living room. Lelouch asked, "What's up?"

C. C. said, "I need to go to the grocery store. However I'm worried about leaving you by yourself."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. nervously said, "I'm worried that you'll accidentally break stuff around the house while I'm gone."

Lelouch responded, "Come on C. C. I've become a more responsible and careful person over the years."

C. C. replied, "I wish that were true honey, but you have made a lot of questionable mistakes recently."

Lelouch asked, "What did I do?"

C. C. said, "A few days ago you tried to bake cookies in the toaster."

Lelouch replied, "That didn't make the cookies taste very good. However I put a lot of butter on the cookies which added lots of flavor. Anyways I'm going to be super mature while you're gone."

C. C. responded, "I hope that you don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone sweetie."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of carefulness." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said, "Well, I'll try to not get too much stuff broken."

C. C. responded, "Good. I'll be back in an hour." C. C. kissed Lelouch and walked out.

A few minutes later Lelouch started dancing around the living room. He started slipping while dancing. In order to keep himself from falling to the ground Lelouch grabbed the bathroom door. Lelouch accidentally broke the bathroom floor into two pieces. Lelouch and the broken pieces of the door fell to the ground.

Lelouch went to the kitchen to get a snack. He said, "Even though C. C.'s getting groceries now I'm sure that there's plenty of edible stuff in here." Lelouch started digging around the refrigerator. He found a bag of chips in the fridge. He said, "It's pretty weird that there's chips in here." Lelouch thought about it for a minute and said, "I put these chips in the refrigerator yesterday, because I thought that chips were the coolest snack so they should hang out with the other cool foods. I'm going to find out how refrigerated chips taste." Lelouch opened the bag and started stuffing chips into his mouth. The chips tasted so bad that Lelouch threw the whole bag of chips on the kitchen floor.

Lelouch said, "I'm going to get a great drink." Lelouch started digging around the fridge to find a soda. He accidentally grabbed a carton of milk. Lelouch started drinking the milk. After realizing that it was milk Lelouch felt grossed out. He tripped over the chips and accidentally spilt a gallon of milk on the couch.

Lelouch looked at the couch and said, "Oh no. The couch is filled with milk. It looks terrible. I better clean the couch." Lelouch ran to the bathroom and grabbed his hairdryer, because he thought that the hairdryer could make the milk go away. After a few minutes of trying to make the milk go away Lelouch got tired of how slow the hairdryer was cleaning the couch so he threw it out the window.

Lelouch said, "I need to do something more relaxing. Maybe I should take a bath. I wonder when my last bath was." Lelouch thought about it and realized that he hadn't taken a bath all month. Lelouch said, "Oh man. I better take a bath now. I don't want C. C. to think that I stink." Lelouch got changed into his bathrobe and was going to take a bath, but he couldn't move the shower curtains out of the way. He said, "These shower curtains should be easy to move, but moving them isn't working." Of course it's easy to move shower curtains to the side in order to get into the bathtub. However it was hard for Lelouch, because he wasn't strong enough. Lelouch thought about how to get the shower curtains out of the way. Several minutes later he got an idea. He ran to the living room, grabbed a pair of scissors, and ran back to the bathroom. He used the scissors to cut up the shower curtains. He threw the shower curtains out the window.

After Lelouch took a bath he went to his room and got on a tuxedo. Lelouch looked at the tuxedo's jacket and said, "This thing is a little too fancy. I want to look at least a little immature." Lelouch threw it out the window.

Lelouch said, "C. C.'s probably going to be mad at me for the stuff that I broke so I better make something for her. I'll cook her some chicken nuggets. I've never successfully made dinner for her so this time I'm going to blow her socks off." Lelouch ran to the fridge and tripped over the chips again. Lelouch crash landed into the cabinet. Several boxes of food started falling. Lelouch didn't bother to pick them up. Lelouch opened the freezer's door and grabbed a bag of chicken nuggets. He opened the bag and accidentally dropped dozens of chicken nuggets on the floor. Lelouch grabbed the chicken nuggets and put them into the oven.

Twenty minutes later the gross chicken nuggets were ready. Lelouch grabbed them out of the oven and put them on some plates. He said, "She'll want something to drink." He grabbed a soda. He started fiddling with the bottle of soda and accidentally threw the soda at the wall.

Meanwhile C. C. was almost home. She got out of her car and started walking home. She started walking past some houses. One of the male neighbors found the fancy jacket that Lelouch threw out the window so he gave it to his wife. The neighbor's wife said, "Thank you for such a lovely jacket, but where did you get it?"

The neighbor said, "I shopped for it on the ground."

C. C. overheard them and recognized the jacket. She whispered, "Lelouch threw yet another useful item out the window."

The neighbor said, "I'm not sure how the jacket got on the ground."

The neighbor's wife replied, "Life's better when you don't try to find an explanation."

C. C. went home and realized that the bathroom door was broken in half, the couch had milk stains, and several other things got broken by Lelouch. C. C. said, "Honey, I'm home."

Lelouch replied, "Hi C. C. I made a great dinner for us."

C. C. nervously asked, "What did you make?"

Lelouch said, "Chicken nuggets. I dropped them on the floor, but they're edible enough."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry honey, but I don't eat food that's been on the floor. Thankfully I got fast food." C. C. handed Lelouch a bag of food from a fast food place.

Lelouch said, "I'm afraid that I failed to be careful. I messed up so many things. I'm a disaster. Frankly I don't know why you haven't left me before. I'm a fool."

C. C. replied, "You can be as foolish as you want honey. I'll love you forever."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Life's better when you don't try to find an explanation."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."


End file.
